Wingin' It On Deck With Austin, Hannah & Wizards
by Ms. Oh
Summary: A crossover between Wingin' It, Austin&Ally, Hannah, Shake It Up, and Wizards.  When these characters are invited to the S.S. Tipton through dufferent circumstances, will they be able to get along or end up driving each other insane? Read to find out! :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One : The Invitation**

**Bennett High**

Carl Montclaire and his guardian angel, Porter Jackson, stood staring at a poster that had been taped to the wall. The poster read;

_**All Grade 10's Will Be Taking An End Of The Year Cruise On The S.S. Tipton For The Entire Month Of July And August! Attending This Trip Is Optional. If You Are Interested In Attending, Please Sign Below.**_

Surprisingly, there was only one signature underneath the poster. Jane Casey. Jane was Carl's childhood friend and former crush. Carl had recently had a crush on Jane but due to her feelings for Porter, Carl decided to step aside and let Porter get this girl. Carl knew that Porter still hadn't asked Jane out because he still felt guilty about hiding his crush on Jane from his best friend.

Carl picked up the pencil taped next to the poster and sloppily signed his signature. Porter then picked up the pencil and wrote his name in very neat cursive.

Porter was an Angel-In-Training who had come to Earth to help Carl become popular. Before an AIT could earn their angel wings and become a real angel, they were given a human 'assignment'. They usually had to perform a task for this assignment. Once the task was completed, the AIT would be forced to go back to Heaven and claim their angel wings. Porter's task was to make Carl popular, which was not such an easy task as Carl was a very cynical and unlucky person who was often picked on by the school jock, Serge and the "dumb blonde", Brittany.

Denise Simmons watched the boys as they walked away. Denise was also an AIT but unlike Porter, she didn't have an assignment. Denise was an AIT back in the 1400's until she carelessly performed a body swap with a racoon puppet, trapping her in the body of a racoon for centuries. Her existence as a racoon was miserable as she was forced to eat garbage and perform in lame puppet shows. Luckily, the advisor for AITs, Dr. Cassabi, found the puppet and recognized it as her. For several centuries, Denise was forced to live as a puppet named "Dennis" and several centuries of being stuck in a racoon often caused her to get amnesia and forget she even had a human life. Luckily, Porter carelessly performed a body swap on Carl, but the spell messed up and released Denise from the puppet, but also ended up trapping Carl in the puppet. However, by the end of the day, Porter was able to return everyone to their proper bodies and Denise's human body was restored to her.

In the 1400's, Denise had a boyfriend named Lex, who was also an AIT. After becoming trapped in the racoon body, Denise was hopeful that Lex would find her and release her. Denise spent many lonely years waiting for Lex to show up, before she eventually lost hope and ran away. Luckily, Dr. Cassabi found the puppet and recognized it as her. Now that she had several centuries to ponder things, Denise realized that her relationship with Lex wasn't as wonderful as it had seemed back then. Lex often ignored her, relied on her Angel Magic for favors and never showed any affection. Denise had never once been kissed, by an angel or a human. Even though romance was strictly forbidden, that only made her more curious to learn about the mortals and their way of romance. Carl and her had dated briefly but her ex-boyfriend, Lex, came back and split them back up by informing Ms. Stern of their relationship. Ms. Stern was a well respected woman in Heaven and she had a very firm policy on humans dating angels. Denise still missed Carl terribly and hoped that they would find their way back to each other.

Picking up the pencil, Denise signed her name to the poster as well and walked away, smiling at the thought of being able to spend two months on a romantic cruise with Carl. Well, Porter and Jane would probably be there as well, but Denise intended to spend as much time as possible with Carl. This would be the greatest cruise ever!

**The Russo Home**

"All right, kids." Jerry Russo gathered his two sons, daughter and wife together. "I have an announcement to make."

Theresa wrapped her arms around Jerry. "Your father and I are going on a romantic cruise to the carribbean!"

"That's great, Mom!" The oldest son, Justin stood up and hugged his parents. Justin was the most sensitive and academic of the three siblings.

"What does that have to do with us, though?" Alex, their only daughter asked. Alex was the middle child and an academic slacker which frequently caused her to argue with Justin.

"We booked you six tickets on the S.S. Tipton!" Jerry held up three tickets for the S.S. Tipton. "You three will spend your entire summer on board a cruise ship while receiving an education at the same time?"

"Yes!" Justin jumped up at this, excited at the idea of summer school.

"What?" Alex asked. "Isn't the point of summer to not go to school?" the idea of going back to school frightened Alex.

"I'll get to see London again!" Max, the youngest Russo child was the most clueless and generally the "weird" sibling.

"Relax." Jerry said. "Your classes won't all be at the same time, and each class will only be about an hour."

"How many do we have a day?" Justin asked.

"Four." Jerry replied, reading from a schedule.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Theresa added, trying to cheer up Alex and Max.

Alex shrugged and then asked "Can I invite Harper and Mason?"

"Can I invite Zeke?" Justin added.

"Of course!" Theresa replied. "That is why we got you three extra tickets."

"Start packing your bags, kids." Jerry said. "You'll be there all summer."

**Sonic Boom Music Store**

"Guess who got a job at the toy store!" Trish bounded into the room, a ridiculous cowboy hat sat on her head and she had a teddy bear snuggled under her left arm.

"How long until you get fired?" Dez asked, high-fiving Austin.

"Well, I was supposed to be in charge of the Lego toys section, but I snuck off for a little bit." Trish replied.

"What?" Ally exclaimed. "You just left the store?"

"Hey!" Trish protested. "It's not my fault! Nobody was buying anything."

"Trish." Ally carefully emphasized each word. "It is almost a week before summer. People are busy buying gifts for their children. Those people were probably carefully considering gifts."

Trish shrugged and hugged the teddy bear closer to her.

"Oh, by the way." Trish reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a large envelope and handed it to Ally.

Ally opened the envelope to find four tickets to the S.S. Tipton and a letter for Austin. Ally read the letter aloud:

_To Mr. Austin Moon,_

_The staff of the S.S. Tipton, the most grand and deluxe cruise ship in the world and Mr. Tipton, himself, the owner and creator of this magnificent vessel, invites you and your friends to perform at the S.S. Tipton. You will be required to spend your entire summer on the boat. You will be given three free meals. Any and all luxuries you desire shall be provided to you, free of charge. You are required to perform twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays. If you desire, a professional songwriter will be hired to replace your current songwriter. Band members will also be provided unless you intend on bringing your own band. Enclosed in this envelope are four tickets to the S.S. Tipton. One for you and the other three are for your friends. You will also have to attend our sea school if you wish to board the ship. The boat departs on the 9th of June. Come to Starfish Harbor if you intend on boarding the ship. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Marion Moseby_

"A cruise?" Trish exclaimed, tearing the hat off of her head and whipping out her cellphone. Trish quickly dialed a number and practically screamed into the phone. "Hello? I quit! Goodbye!" Trish hung up the phone in glee.

"Austin, this is amazing!" Ally exclaimed. Ally's face fell as she remembered what the letter said. "But, we probably can't go."

"What?" Austin asked, oblivious to Ally's panic. "Why not?"

"The man is offering you a new songwriter and a new band." Trish replied quietly.

"Yeah, so?" Austin asked, still not understanding the problem.

"So, you can replace us with famous musicians or songwriters!" Ally exclaimed.

"Why would I do that?" Austin asked, looking over at all of them.

"Look, Austin. You want to be a rockstar. Having famous musicians and songwriters would probably help you out more than amateurs." Trish explained quietly. "They'll probably even offer you a new manager."

"And a new filmmaker." Dez added.

"Guys, I would never do that!" Austin protested. "Trish, without you, I wouldn't have been able to handle so many gigs. If it wasn't for you constantly reassuring my fans, they'd probably be all gone."

Trish smiled sadly at Austin's praise. "Thanks, Austin."

"And, Dez!" Austin turned to Dez. "You've been my best friend since like first grade! You're like the best filmmaker I know! Your ideas might not always make sense but the videos always turn out radical! If it wasn't for you, I would have never filmed my first music video!"

Dez nodded at this and smiled at Austin.

"And, Ally." Austin turned to his songwriter. "You..." He found himself unable to come up with any words. Ally was glancing at him with a look of anxiety on her face. "I practically owe my career to you. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have been exposed as a fraud on the Helen Show. I don't care how many famous songwriters there are out there. I chose you as my partner and we're going to reach the top together." Austin wrapped his left arm around Ally's shoulder, he used his right hand to gesture to Trish and Dez to approach him. When they did, he wrapped his right arm around both of their shoulders. "We're a team. All of us."

**Shake It Up Chicago Studio**

_Dizzy with this feeling  
>Odder than I'm even<br>Girl you got me reeling_  
><em>Eh, eh, eh, eh<br>They can try to stop it  
>Sweat me like the tropics<br>You're my favorite topic  
>Eh, eh, eh, eh<em>

_And I'm sure  
>They think I'm young<br>They think that I  
>Can't be serious<br>But I know  
>That who I am<br>You'd understand  
>Girl are you curious?<em>

_I'm not too young feel this way  
>Ayy ayy, ayy ayy, Ayy ayy, ayy ayy<br>I'm not too young to feel this way  
>Ayy ayy, ayy ayy, Ayy ayy, ayy ayy, Eh eh eh eh <em> 

As the music ended, the host of Shake It Up Chiago, Gary Wilde, stepped forwards, holding a microphone in his hands.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have left on Shake It Up Chicago!" Gary shouted into the microphone. As soon as Gary finished his sentences, the cameramen stopped filming and the show ended. The dancers began making their way to the changing rooms. As Rocky and her best friend CeCe made their way to the changing rooms, they were stopped by Gary.

"Rocky, CeCe." Gary stopped them and approached them. "Hang on a minute." Gary reached into his jacket and pulled out two envelopes.

"What's inside of these?" Rocky asked. Gary shrugged and walked away.

Rocky and CeCe tore open their envelopes at the same time to reveal two letters which read:

_To Miss Raquel "Rocky" Blue and Miss Cecelia "CeCe" Jones_

_You are both formally invited to perform on the S.S. Tipton._

_You will be expected to perform on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays._

_You will be expected to stay on the boat the entire summer and study at our beautiful sea school to study ocean wild life._

_Internet sensation Austin Moon and his songwriter Allison "Ally" Dawson will also be boarding the ship. Hannah Montana is expected to arrive on the ship in July. _

_The boat will depart on the 9st of June at Quail Harbor._

_Sincerely,_

_Marion Moseby_

CeCe and Rocky jumped up and down in excitement.

"I need to start packing!" CeCe exclaimed, dashing out of the studio with Rocky following her. Unbeknowest to CeCe, she had dropped the letter in her excitement.

Two certain twins walked off the stage, scowling. They stormed past Gary but they stopped in their tracks upon noticing a wrinkled piece of paper on the ground.

"What is this?" Gunther leaned down and picked up the paper. As he read the papers, his hand clenched tightly around the paper, an angry scowl appeared on his face.

"What is it, Gunther?" Tinka was leaning over his shoulder, reading it along with him.

"Rocky and CeCe have been invited to perform on the S.S. Tipton." Gunther managed to growl out. Tinka let out something between a snarl and a hiss.

"Why would the luxurious London Tipton want them to perform?" Tinka asked. "Surely, we are the better dancers."

"You and I know that." Gunther replied. "But the world does not. Gary favors Rocky and CeCe over us."

Tinka gasped, covering her mouth with a gloved hand.

"You know it is true!" Gunther exclaimed. "When was the last time we had a spotlight dance? Even Justin Starr thinks we are...'weirdo's'."

"It is not fair!" Tinka stamped her foot. "They always get the spotlight and we can't do anything about it!"

"Hold on a minute, Tinka." A smirk formed on Gunther's face. "If something were to delay Rocky and CeCe's arrival onto the ship then surely they would need replacement dancers?"

"Well, yes." Tinka shrugged, not understanding her brother's plan. "But, I do not think they intend on being late."

"What if we make them late and then sneak on board in their place?" Gunther asked.

"Or what if we sneak into their luggage and board the ship with them?" Tinka suggested.

Gunther clapped his hands together. "A good idea, sister!" 

**End Of Chapter One!**

**This Chapter is meant to be a prequel of sorts, explaining how they all get onto the ship. The Suite Life characters will not be introduced until the next chapter! Sorry if this chapter was a little long for your tastes, chapter two should be up shortly. Perhaps even tonight or early tommorow seeing as my holidays have started early. Enjoy your holidays!**

**-Ms. Oh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : Boarding**

**The Night Before The Cruise, CeCe's House, Chicago, 7:30pm**

"What do you think of this, Rocky?" CeCe held up a pink skirt.

"It looks good, I guess." Rocky replied, nonchantanly flipping through a magazine.

"Rocky!" CeCe exclaimed, slightly angered that her friend wasn't really paying attention.

"What?" Rocky looked up from her magazine. "That's like the sixth outfit you've shown me! It only took me ten minutes to pack!"

"But I need to look perfect!" CeCe protested. "What if there are hot boys on that ship?"

"You look fine just the way you are, CeCe." Rocky assured her friend. CeCe tossed the skirt into her open suitcase and began going through her desk drawers. CeCe dug through her desk drawers for a few minutes before sighing and sitting on the sleeping bag she had laid out, beside Rocky's.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked her friend.

"I just want to make sure that I have everything. What if I forget something important?" CeCe asked.

"CeCe, you brought enough clothes to last you the entire year. You packed your diary and your iPod." Rocky laughed and assured her friend. "Trust me, you have everything you need."

CeCe began reaching around in her sleeping bag before pulling out a teddy bear. Tossing the teddy bear into her suitcase, CeCe laid down on her sleeping bag and pulled the covers on top of her. Rocky got up from her sleeping bag and turned the lights off before lying down herself.

**Sonic Boom Music Store, 10:00pm**

"Ugh! Come on and fit already!" Austin groaned trying to squeeze his portable DVD player into his already full suitcase. Austin pushed down on the suitcase, the suitcase let out a loud click and all of the items in the suitcase came flying out. Austin felt a few of his DVD's hit him in the face.

"Not again!" Austin groaned and began putting his DVD's back into the suitcase. After a few minutes Ally walked into the store and stared at all of the items scattered across the floor and then stared at Austin.

"Well?" Austin's voice broke her daydream. "Are you going to help me out or not?"

"Fine." Ally leaned down and picked up his Playstation Portable. "Where's the charger for this?"

Austin pointed to the counter where the cash register is. Ally walked over the counter and saw a bunch of tangled cables for various video game systems. Letting out a sigh, Ally began untangling the cables and began neatly arranging them. Picking up the black cable which she assumed was for the PSP, Ally walked over to where Austin was leaning down, trying to collect all of his games.

"Thanks, Ally." Austin took the charger from her and for a brief moment, their hands touched. Ally blushed before withdrawing her hand. Austin didn't seem to notice, and turned his attention back to his suitcase.

**Carl's House, 9:00pm**

"Well, it took a while but I finally packed." Carl smiled at his tightly jammed suitcase, with a few clothes and various cables sticking out of it. Porter beamed beside him, holding his own suitcase.

"How did you pack so quickly?" Carl asked.

"Angel magic." Porter replied smugly.

"You mean, I could have just asked you to beam all of my stuff into my suitcase rather then spend two hours packing?" Carl asked, slight irritation in his tone.

"Yep." Porter nodded smugly and smirked at the irritated Carl. "Hey, at least you learned how to pack by yourself."

Denise beamed beside them, holding her own suitcase. "Hello, Carl." Denise waved to Carl and then noticed his suitcase. Denise snapped her fingers and all of the items sticking out of Carl's suitcase disappeared.

"Thanks, Denise!" Carl put his hand on her shoulder. "You're more helpful than Porter was."

Denise grinned at this but her joy was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That must be Jane!" Carl let go of Denise and rushed over to his mirror, he ran his hands through his hair, and quickly ran his hands down his clothes, brushing off imaginary dust.

"How do I look?" Carl turned toward Porter and Denise.

"You look okay." Porter shrugged.

Denise glared at Porter before turning to Carl. "You look amazing, Carl."

Carl beamed at Denise before rushing down the stairs to open the door, leaving Porter and Denise alone. Porter turned to Denise, his arms crossed.

"You know that we can't date humans, right?" Porter asked Denise.

"I know!" Denise protested, holding up her hands. "I'm just trying to help him!" Denise walked around Carl's room, trying to pretend to be busy, in an attempt to get away from Porter.

Porter saw through this and followed her. "You know that it would never work, don't you?" He asked again.

"Yes!" Denise exclaimed. picking up a t-shirt and throwing it back onto Carl's dresser.

"Oh, really?" Porter crossed his arms and leaned towards Denise. "You seem to be extra helpful to Carl. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have a crush."

"It's nothing, Porter!" Denise replied. "I'm an Angel! Isn't it our job to help people?"

"You seem only interested in helping Carl." Porter replied.

"Look, Porter!" Denise turned towards Porter, her eyes glistening. "You think I don't know that we'll never work? You think I don't know about his crush on Jane? I know that he'll never return my feelings but it doesn't stop them! Why does it even matter? I'm not openly trying to pursue a relationship with him!"

"I was just checking." Porter stepped back from the girl. The two angels heard foosteps coming up the stairs. Denise quickly wiped away a few stray tears before turning to Carl, a smile on her face.

"Are you okay, Denise?" Carl asked, his friend, Jane, standing beside him.

"Yeah." Denise nodded.

"I should set up my sleeping bag." Jane awkwardly laid out her sleeping bag.

"Here, let me help you." Carl took her hand and began helping her place her sleeping bag. Denise looked slightly hurt at this display and turned away.

"Thanks, Carl." Jane said, her tone slightly awkward.

"No problem." Carl smiled and blushed.

**Alex's Room, The Russo Home, 1:30am**

Alex and Harper sat on Alex's bed. Alex was reading an issue of Seventeen while Harper was applying nail polish onto her toenails.

"So, have you finished packing?" Harper finished painting her big toe and turned to Alex.

"I'll pack later." Alex shrugged and went back to reading her magazine.

"It's the day before the cruise." Harper pointed out, now painting her smaller toes.

"I have magic powers." Alex shrugged. "I can just beam my stuff into my suitcase whenever."

"Good point." Harper finished painting her toes and put the nail polish away.

At that moment, the two girls heard three loud knocks on the bedroom door.

"What do you want, Justin?" Alex yelled at the door.

The door opened and Justin poked his head inside. His best friend, Zeke, was standing shyly behind him. "Have you finished packing yet, Alex?" Justin asked, walking into the bedroom.

"I'm working on it." Alex replied, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"No, you're not!" Justin exclaimed, pointing at the pile of clothes and magazines scattered all over the floor.

Alex lazily took her wand out of her sweater pocket and waved it. At once, her clothes and magazines floated into her open suitcase and the suitcase closed itself.

**June 1st, 5:30am, Russo Home**

Alex groaned as her alarm clock went off, waking her up. She looked over at Harper who seemed to be in a deep slumber. Alex groaned and snuggled under the sheets further. Alex closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a peaceful slumber...

"Alex! Harper!" The door slammed open and Justin and Zeke walked into the bedroom, fully dressed. "Time to get up!" Justin walked over to Alex's bed and shook her awake while Zeke woke Harper up.

Harper groaned and rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. "It's five-thirty in the morning!" Harper moaned and let her head fall back onto her pillow.

"Come on, guys!" Justin shook Harper awake again. "You two need to get dressed, me and Zeke will go pick up Mason."

Alex moaned and grabbed a white towel hanging in her closet.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Alex waited for Harper to finish her shower. Alex had already taken a shower and Harper practically had to drag her out of the warm water.

After a few minutes, Harper walked into her bedroom, wearing a pale pink bathrobe with cherries all over it.

Alex picked up her bag containing her clothes for the boarding. She tossed Harper her bag. Harper walked into the bathroom to get changed.

After a few minutes, Alex had finished dressing herself. Harper walked back into the bedroom, wearing her own clothes.

At that moment, the boys and Mason walked in.

"Alex!" Mason greeted Alex with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you again!"

Max grinned and picked up his suitcase. "Well, let's get going."

The others picked up their suitcases as well. Justin took out his wand and beamed the group to Starfish Harbor.

**Starfish Harbor, 6:00am**

"Stand still, Austin!" Ally scolded her friend. Austin simply grinned at her and continued jumping up and down like an excited child.

"It's coming! It's coming!" Austin exclaimed as he saw the boat approach.

"Austin, what's with you?" Ally asked. "Haven't you been on a cruise before?"

"Nope." Austin continued jumping up and down. "What's it like?"

"I don't really remember to be honest." Ally said, deep in thought. "My parents went on a cruise for their honeymoon. Apparently, that's where I was conceived. On a cheap ocean liner in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean." Ally laughed bitterly.

"Is everything alright?" Dez asked Ally.

"My mom..." Ally shook her head. Trish quickly saw how emotional her friend was getting and decided to cover for her.

"Loved to go on cruises! Didn't she, Ally?" Trish tried to prevent Ally from upsetting herself even more.

"Yeah." Ally nodded, trying to avoid meeting Austin's worried eyes.

Alex and the group stared at the two arguing teenagers a few feet away.

"Don't I know him from somewhere?" Alex pointed at Austin.

"Yeah." Justin explained. "He made a video of himself singing then posted it online."

"Harper, do you recognize him?" Zeke asked Harper. "Harper?"

Harper seemed to be in a daze, she was examining Austin closely, as though she'd seen him before.

"Harper?" Alex tried to snape her friend out of her daze.

"Oh! Yeah?" Harper immediatly stopped staring at Austin and turned to her friend.

"You're acting strange, is everything okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I just thought I knew him from somewhere." Harper pointed at Austin.

"Of course you do." Justin replied. "He's like a huge popstar."

"No, that's not what I meant." Harper tried to explain but her friends were already boarding the ship.

Harper shook her head before boarding the ship along with her friends.

**The S.S. Tipton, 6:15am**

"Attention passengers." A voice on the intercom was speaking. "We will be departing for Quail Harbor in Chicago. Anyone who is not a passenger or a student must leave the boat."

Ally looked around her as she saw dozens of parents hug their children goodbye. She saw teenagers waving goodbye to their best friends and little siblings begging their older siblings not to go. Ally's eyes stopped on a mom and her little girl.

"Now, you call me every single day." The mom handed the little girl a tiny, silver cellphone.

"Thanks, Mommy!" The little girl hugged her mother goodbye.

_"Who is my special little girl?" A woman that Ally vaguely remembered was leaning over her, smiling widely at her. The woman seemed so much taller than she did in pictures._

_"I'm right here!" Ally heard her voice speak. Except she didn't sound like a seventeen year old. She sounded more like a three year old._

_Ally felt herself be picked up the woman. She couldn't explain why but she felt safe and warm around this woman. She felt a surge of love for whoever this woman was._

_The woman held Ally up and nuzzled her nose with Ally's._

_"Ally." Ally heard the woman say her name. The woman repeated her name again. And again. The woman continued to repeat her name. What was going on? She felt pressure on her shoulder but when she turned to look, there was nothing behind her. What was going on?_

"Ally." Austin's voice broke through her thoughts. Ally looked down at her shoulder and sure enough, Austin's hand was lightly shaking it.

"Austin?" Ally asked, slightly confused. Hadn't she just been with some strange woman a minute ago?

"Are you okay?" Austin asked her.

Before Ally could respond, a girl with long, brown hair approached them.

"Hey." The girl greeted them. "My name's Alex."

"Hey, Alex." Austin gave the girl a friendly wave.

A girl with red hair and a strange outfit with watermelons all over it approached them. "Alex!" The girl turned to Alex. "There you are!"

"Sorry, Harper." Alex apologized to her friend. "I was just meeting some new friends."

Harper turned to the group and her eyes met Austin's once again. "Harper Finkle." Harper held her hand out.

"Austin Moon." Austin shook hands with Harper, feeling as if he should know this girl.

"Well, we should go now." Alex grabbed Harper by the arm and began dragging her off to the main deck. Harper turned around to wave at Austin and he gave her a shy wave back.

"Do you know her?" Ally asked Austin.

"I don't know." Austin replied.

Ally approached the front desk. A bald, African-American male was standing beside the desk. He had a stern look on his face but at the same time he had a friendly glint in his eyes.

"Hello." The man greeted them. "I am Mr. Moseby. Are you passengers or students?"

"Students, sir." Dez replied, handing Mr. Moseby a credit card.

"Your money won't be necessary." Mr. Moseby waved off the money. Mr. Moseby reached into a drawer and took out two keys. Handing one key to Austin and the other to Ally, he smiled at them and turned to help Alex and her friends.

Ally looked down at her key which read "Cabin 306", she looked over at Austin's key which read "Cabin 307"

"How can we tell where our cabins are?" Trish asked. Ally looked up and saw numbers above the doors. They were currently passing Dorms 202 to 209.

After crossing a few hallways, Ally stoped at a dorm which had a large 306 above its door. "I guess there is where we split up." Ally said awkwardly to Austin.

"Yeah." Austin shrugged. "But we'll see each other tommorow, right?" The look in his eyes was hopeful and his voice had the smallest trace of uncertainty in it.

"Of course." Ally replied, trying not to show her sadness at being seperated from Austin. Why was she even sad about it? She'd get to spend all of her days away from him! She didn't understand why she felt so sad leaving him.

Austin reached his arms out for a hug, at the same time Ally had reached her hand out for a handshake. The two glanced at each other for a second before Ally had her arms outstretched and Austin had his hand reached out. The two glanced at each other awkwardly before Ally heard a loud clinking sound on the floor.

Oh, shit.

She had dropped her key, in front of Austin. Way smooth.

Blushing furiously, Ally leaned down and picked up her cabin key. With fumbling fingers, she unlocked their cabin door and rushed inside the cabin as quickly as possible.

When Ally walked into the cabin, she saw a girl with long, brown hair and a beauitful white sundress. The girl was currently busy unpacking her suitcase.

"Who is she?" Trish asked from behind Ally.

"I guess she's our roommate." Ally replied.

"Hello!" The girl had heard them talking and turned around, beaming at the two. "My name is Denise Simmons. It's nice to meet you." Denise held out her hand.

Ally stepped forward and shook Denise's hand. "It's great to meet you too, Denise. When did you get here?"

"Oh, not that long ago." Denise replied. "I bea-" Denise quickly stopped herself from revealing her secret and attempted to think of an excuse to tell the girls  
>"I mean I've been having a nap ever since I got here which was about two hours ago."<p>

"Right." Ally nodded her head. She wasn't fully believing Denise's story. Denise had seemed like she was about to reveal a secret but stopped herself. She would have to investigate this later.

Denise turned to her suitcase and took out a tiny plush alien that resembled one of the Aliens from Toy Story. Denise smiled at the alien and hugged it. Seeing the baffled looks on both Ally and Trish's faces, Denise quickly explained. "Oh, this was a gift from my friend, Carl." Denise blushed as she said this.

"Is Carl your boyfriend?" Trish asked.

"No." Denise shook her head, blushing.

"You like him, don't you?" Ally asked, observing Denise's red face and nervous body movements.

"No - of course not!" Denise quickly denied this. A little too quickly.

"You so do!" Trish exclaimed, pointing at Denise. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"Oh, I can't." Denise replied quietly.

"Come on!" Trish tried to persuade Denise. "We'll go with you!"

"No!" Denise exclaimed quickly. "I mean, it just wouldn't work. He likes someone else."

Ally and Denise nodded their heads in understanding. At that moment, the door burst open and an Asian girl wearing an overly glamorous (At least in Ally's opinion) strutted into the room, a tall blonde boy followed behind her, carrying hundreds of hundreds of pink traveling bags on his shoulders. As the girl entered the room, the boy let out a sigh of relief and dropped her bags. The girl still didn't notice the others and was too busy having the boy remove her faux fur coat for her. After straightening her outfit, she turned to the other girls, with a grin on her face.

"Oh!" The girl stopped and looked at all of them. "You must be my maids!"

"No." Ally corrected her, a little irritated that this girl mistook her for a maid of all people. "We're your roommates."

"That's impossible." The girl seemed genuinely confused. Ally couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy for her but her sympathetic feelings quickly vanished when the girl spoke again. "My daddy owns this ship. He wouldn't make sleep with 'roommates'." The girl shuddered as she said roommates and her voice was layered with disgust as she spoke the word.

"What's wrong with roommates?" Denise stepped forwards. "Rooming by yourself sounds lonely and we might actually end up being friends."

"Oh!" The girl let out a laugh. "You poor girl! Do you even know who I am? I am London Tipton, the richest teenage girl in the world! I don't need friends! All I need is my money!" The girl walked over to one of her traveling bags and opened it. Taking out a small box, she opened it.

The other girls couldn't help but gasp when they saw the box full of glamorous necklaces, bracelets and various other accesories, made out of real jewels!

"That's made of real rubies." London explained, as Denise picked up a solid gold bracelet.

Trish was already gathering dozens of earrings into her hands but stopped when London glared at her. Trish sheepishly said "Just kidding." and started to put the earrings back.

"This is beautiful, but why are you showing us this?" Ally asked.

"Take one from the top and one from the bottom." London simply stated. Trish reached into the box, pulling out a large pearl necklace and a tiara with rubies on it. Denise and Ally simply stared at the box in disbelief.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Trish exclaimed. "Free jewels!"

"Why are you giving us free jewels?" Denise asked.

London shrugged and replied. "Well, since I'm rich and I don't want a roommates, I was thinking that if I let you have some of my jewels, then you guys would leave the ship."

London smiled and jumped up, clapping her hands together, obiviously proud of herself for her 'genius' plan. Ally and Denise simply stared at her with wide eyes.

"Look, London." Ally explained slowly, trying not to lose it on the oblivious girl. "Your jewels are nice but I don't want to leave the ship."

"Neither do I." Denise added. The two girls looked at Trish expectantly.

"What?" Trish asked. "It's free jewels!"

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed. Trish sighed and put the jewels back into the box.

"You're right, Ally." Trish stood beside the other two girls glaring at London. London seemed almost shocked that they hadn't taken her jewels, but she quickly reached into her purse.

"How much do I have to pay you? One hundred dollars? One thousand dollars? One million dollars?" London offered, pulling various bills and cheques out of her purse.

"You actually have that much money?" Trish stepped forward, greedily looking at the bills. Ally grabbed Trish's arm and pulled her back. Trish seemed to snap out of it.

"I don't care how much you pay me." Denise stepped forward defiantly taking one of the bills out of London's hand and throwing it onto the ground.

"Me neither." Ally added.

London looked expectantly at Trish. But Trish simply shrugged and said "Sorry, I'm with them on this."

London seemed almost shocked that they had refused her money. "But I always get what I want!" London stomped her foot like a little girl preparing for a tantrum. "Well, if this is how you guys are going to be then I'm leaving!"

**Author's Note : Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with family matters and such but every day I have managed to squeeze a bit more into this chapter. Now that the festivities are over, I hope that I will be able to get the next chapter up more quickly.**

**I made a reference to the first episode of the Suite Life On Deck when London offers her roommate (Can't remember her name) jewels and successfully bribes her to get off the ship.**

**I figured I would be stretching this chapter out too much if I had the Wingin' It group board the ship as well, so I just tweaked it so they're already on the ship. The Shake It Up group isn't around yet. The guys should be meeting their roommates next chapter.**

**Thanks!**

**I own nothing.**

**Ms. Oh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : Roommates**

**Quail Harbor**

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" CeCe asked her friend. Rocky looked down at the watch on her arm.

"Another two minutes." Rocky replied.

CeCe picked up her suitcase and heard a light grunting sound. "That's odd." CeCe noted.

"What is?" Rocky asked, picking up her own luggage.

"I thought I heard...a grunt coming from inside my suitcase." CeCe explained. Rocky rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous, CeCe."

"But..." CeCe's tone was completely serious. "I heard it."

Rocky opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by the boat approaching the harbor. Rocky grabbed her luggage and boarded the ship. CeCe stayed behind, staring at her suitcase.

"Come on, CeCe!" Rocky exclaimed. CeCe grabbed her luggage and boarded the ship.

As they boarded the ship, a young boy with blonde hair approached them.

"May I take your luggage?" The boy asked.

"Oh, of course." CeCe and Rocky handed the boy their luggage.

"Wow, that's heavy." The boy grunted. "Oh, by the way, my name is Zack."

Zack winked at them before walking away.

"He's cute." CeCe remarked.

"I suppose." Rocky replied.

**With Zack...**

"The one upside to working on this lousy ship is getting to carry luggage for cute girls!" Zack grumbled to himself and reached CeCe and Rocky's cabin.

Tossing the luggage into the room, and ignoring the loud grunt that came from the luggage, Zack shut the door and left.

As soon as Zack had left, the zipper on CeCe's suitcase unzipped and Tinka Hessenheffer stepped outside. Tinka turned to Rocky's suitcase and undid the zipper on that one. Stepping outside of Rocky's suitcase was her twin brother, Gunther.

"Ugh!" Gunther brushed some dust off of his sweater. "What a great idea that was, sister." Gunther spat sarcastically.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?" Tinka snapped, glaring at her brother.

"Anything other than that idiotic plan." Gunther retorted.

The two immediatly stopped their arguing when they heard footsteps approaching. "Hide!" Gunther mouthed to Tinka. The two dived under the two bunkbeds.

"This is your cabin." Zack's voice could be heard from the other end of the room. The doorknob started to jiggle as Zack unlocked it. Zack opened it and in walked Rocky, CeCe and two other girls.

"This is wonderful!" One of the girls remarked. She had chestnut hair and was wearing a peculiar dress with fruit on it.

"It's not too great, Harper." One of the girls lazily walked over the bunkbed which Tinka was hiding under and sat on it. Tinka stifled a groan from the weight being pressed onto her back.

"Oh come on, Alex!" Harper began to bounce a little on the bed. Tinka nearly felt sick to her stomach.

Luckily, Harper got off the bed and turned to Rocky and CeCe. "So who are you two?" Harper asked.

CeCe stepped forwards first. "I'm CeCe Jones. You might know me. I'm a dancer on the show, Shake It Up Chicago."

Harper shook her head. "Never heard of it." Harper replied.

Rocky stepped forward. "My name is Rocky Blue. I'm also from Shake It Up Chicago. Me and CeCe are partners."

All three of the girls glanced at Alex who was lazily scratching her arm. "What?" Alex asked. Harper elbowed Alex in the ribs. "Oh! My name is Alex Russo. This is my best friend, Harper Finkle."

"Finkle?" CeCe stifled a chuckle. "What a..." She stopped after seeing the look on Harper's face. "...wonderful last name."

CeCe sat on the bunkbed Tinka was under and Rocky sat next to her. Alex and Harper sat on the bunkbed which Gunther was under.

"So, why are you guys here?" Rocky asked.

"Summer school." Alex groaned. "What about you?"

"We were invited to perform here." CeCe explained. "We might actually get to meet Austin Moon and Hannah Montana!"

"Austin Moon?" Alex asked. "Who is he, again?"

"That kid who made a video of himself singing." Harper explained.

"Lots of people do that." Alex rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a loud grunt was heard from under Harper and Alex's bunkbed. The two got off and lifted up the bed to reveal a very nauseous Gunther Hessenheffer.

"Gunther!" CeCe exclaimed. Rocky lifted up their own bunkbed to reveal Tinka hidden underneath.

"Who are those two?" Harper asked, pointing at Gunther and Tinka.

"I am Gunther!" Gunther exclaimed stepping forwards.

"And I am Tinka!" Tinka joined him.

"And we are the Hessenheffers!" The two exclaimed together. Harper covered her ears.

"We should report you to Moseby." Alex smirked at the twins shuddering. "I'm sure he doesn't take kindly to stowaways."

"No!" The twins exclaimed together. "Please!"

"We will do anything you want!" Gunther exclaimed.

"Yes, anything!" Tinka joined him.

"Anything?" Rocky raised an eyebrow.

Within a few moments, Tinka had changed into a maid outfit and was now dusting the furniture in their cabin. A small bed made up of an air matress, a shower curtain and an old pillow lay in the corner.

"What about me?" Gunther asked.

"We have something better in mind for you." CeCe replied, a smirk on her face.

**Cabin 305**

A tall, skinny blonde boy unlocked their door for them. Austin smiled at the boy and handed him a five dollar bill.

The boy smiled and replied. "Oh, that won't be necessary. Me and my brother don't get paid. We just get to stay on the ship."

"Wow." Austin seemed amazed at this. "So, what's your name."

"Cody." The boy responded before leaving the room.

Austin and Dez stood for a few moments, examining the room before the door slammed open and an angry Gunther Hessenheffer stormed into the room, carrying a pink and glittery suitcase.

"Who are you?" Dez asked the obiviously angry Gunther.

"I am Gunther." Gunther snarled angrily.

"What's your problem?" Austin asked.

"I am being forced to work on this ship." Gunther replied. "I must serve smoothies at the smoothie bar." Gunther growled and shuddered at this.

"What's wrong with that?" Dez asked. "I bet Trish would love to work there. I'm surprised she doesn't already have a job there."

"I came here to perform!" Gunther exclaimed. "I did not come here to ruin my new designer clothes with...slushie!" Gunther shuddered at the last word.

Austin opened his mouth to respond when the door slammed open.

Carl and Porter walked into the room. Carl placed his suitcase on the lower bunk of a bunkbed while Porter climbed up the ladder and placed his suitcase on the bunk on top of Carl's.

"Hello." Carl had turned the two and begun to unpack his suitcase.

"Hey." Austin gave the two boys a small wave before taking out his guitar case.

"You play?" Porter asked, noticing Austin's guitar.

"Yeah." Austin replied. "Haven't you heard of me?"

"No." Porter shook his head. "We don't even know your name."

"You should recognize him by his face alone!" Dez cut in. "He's Austin Moon! He became an overnight internet sensation after posting a video of himself singing online. The video was filmed by me."

"Wait." Carl seemed to stop and think. "You're that kid who sang that song? I can't remember what it was called."

"The song was called Double Take." Austin seemed a little annoyed that Carl didn't know anything about him. "And I was on the Helen Show."

"Never seen it." Porter shook his head and began unpacking his suitcase.

"What about you?" Austin turned to Gunther, who had been surprisingly silent.

"Yes!" Gunther ran towards Austin and grabbed both of Austin's hands. "You are Austin Moon!" Gunther placed his hands onto Austin's shoulders and gripped them tightly. "I am your biggest fan!"

Austin's face was a mix of confusion and confidence. Austin tried to shake off Gunther as Gunther continued to ramble about how big of a fan he was.

Finally, Gunther let go of Austin and took out an air matress. Gunther proceded to set up his bed.

The blonde boy, Zack, opened the door to their room and began unpacking his suitcase on a vacant bunkbed.

The boys awkwardly looked at Zack before Zack finally noticed them and remarked. "This ship has some mighty cute girls, doesn't it?"

The boys all looked at each other.

"You mean Ally?" Austin asked.

"Who's Ally?" Zack asked. Austin's face went red as Zack stared at him for a few minutes. "Hey, I know you! You're Austin Moon!"

"Yeah!" Austin exclaimed, happy that somebody actually knew who he was. "You saw my video?"

"No." Zack snorted. "My ex-girlfriend made me watch it."

Just as Austin opened his mouth to respond, a boy who looked identical to Zack walked into the room. The boy's hair was a little neater than Zack's and was much skinnier than Zack.

"Greetings, roommates." The boy spoke in a sophisticated and polite tone. "My name is Zack." the boy known as Cody pointed to Zack. "That's my twin brother, Zack."

"Yeah, we know." Porter shrugged lazily lying down on his bed.

**On The Main Deck...**

"But, sir!" Jane protested to the man in front of her. "I have a ticket! I just lost it!"

"You?" The man asked. "Lose a ticket? From what I've heard you're one of the most organized students in the school, Miss Casey."

"But, Mr. Moseby!" Jane protested. "Surely you could let me stay? I did sign up for this trip and the boat left Blowfish Harbor over two hours ago."

Mr. Moseby let out a long sigh before speaking. "Very well, Jane. But I am afraid you will have to work as a waitress serving drinks to customers and refilling our buffet tables."

"Great!" Jane exclaimed, shaking Mr. Moseby's hand.

**A Few Feet Away**

A girl and her mother were hugging goodbye. The two spoke with thick western accents. "Now, sweetie. You just tell me if you get homesick." The mother sniffled as she hugged her daughter goodbye.

"I'll be alright, Ma." The girl let out a laugh. "I came here to learn and see the world."

"Bye, Bailey!" The mother left the ship, but not before giving Bailey a kiss on the forehead.

As soon, as her mother left, Bailey looked around and dashed into a nearby washroom.

Taking off her pink sweater, she took a hoodie out of her backpack and put that on. Taking out a hair tie from her bag, she tied her hair into a tight bun and then took a black baseball cap out of her bag and placed it on top of her head. She stood in front of the mirror.

"Yo." She tried using a deep voice. It seemed convincing enough so she left the washroom. A few people looked at her strangely because she had just left the girl's washroom.

**Here is Chapter 3!**

**I realized that I hadn't given Jane or Bailey any time yet so I decided to devote a portion of this chapter to them.**

**Hopefully, in the next chapter, Bailey and Jane will get their roommates along with Justin, Zeke and Max.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and here is a quick poll for you guys.**

**See, I was thinking about Zack actually having a girlfriend with one of the girls featured in the crossover so here are the choices :**

**Zack & Ally**

**Zack & CeCe**

**Zack & Tinka**

**Zack & Rocky**

**Zack & Jane**

**Zack & Denise**

**Anyways, until next chapter!**

**-Ms. Oh**


End file.
